Three to a Whole
by Maakkel
Summary: Spark was visiting a village when Team rocket attacked, and through sheer numbers only they have overpowered Candela and Blanche...


Three to a whole

"Thank you mister" The pre-schooler said as Spark handed her the pokeball.

"Don't drop it next time, I doubt your pidgey will like that." He said with a smile as he patted her on the head.

"Okay" She said with a smile on her face, Spark matched it with his own.

"It's getting late." He mumbled, he looked to the class of pre-schoolers he had been coaching for the last four hours. "I should get back" he announced, earning himself the expected moans of "already?"

"Yeah, Blanche and Candela is waiting." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We can meet up next week, alright." He stated, to the cheer of the kids. "Later" He yelled as he began walking

"Pathetic. Venusaur; use solarbeam!"

"Vaporeon watch out!" Blanche cried out, the explosion came a split second later, she had no way of knowing the outcome

"Scyther, Fury Cutter!"

" _This is bad_ " Blanche thought, she didn't have time to think anything else before she heard the cry of Vaporeon – a split second before it he was sent flying into her, knocking them both to the ground.

"You bastards!" Candela yelled, "Flareon use Flamethrower!"

"Hitmonchan, counter with Ice punch!" The flamethrower spread to the sides, as effective as any wall of fire would be. Candela ran to her friend's side.

"You okay?" She asked, the normally strong looking woman had worry written all over her face.

"I'm more worried about this little guy" She replied, holding the Vaporeon to her chest. "Of course you are." She sighed, smiling over the not so analytic answer ´.

Candela got up just as the fire died down. The Rocket's were unharmed. "Tsk, if a 10-year-old can beat your sorry assess then so can I" she mumbled.

"Hahaha" The one clearly in charge laughed "Are you giving up Valor?" the mocking tone was clear in its intend.

"Wouldn't be much valor in that now would there." Candela retaliated, "Flareon, Fireblast!"

"Golduck, Icebeam!" The blasts of elemental energy collided in an explosion that laid the entire gym in a damp mist.

"Time to get you out of here." Candela whispered, Blanche looked confused – that is, until the redhead picked up both Leader and Vaporeon in one motion, and began running for the exit with Flareon right behind her.

"Aerodactyl, hyper Beam"

The explosion erupted from just before them, sending all flying back, hitting the broken concrete of the ground – hard.

"Ouch…" Candela groaned

"Now now, children." The leader of the grunts said, "don't leave, we were just having fun."

"Damn you." Candela cursed under her breath, her Flareon was exhausted too. It wasn't even because this guy was incredibly strong or skilled, she and Blanche had just spent the last 20 minutes fighting the guy's stupid grunts with even less skill. All a tactic to exhaust them, and their pokémon.

The doors burst open, a black dressed – blonde haired, young man ran in.

"Candela! Blanche!" He yelled, and ran to them as he spotted them

 _It's them. As I said. Do it, Spark, use me. Avenge your friends_

Spark shook his head, he needed to focus. "You guys okay?" Worry was written all over his face.

"We are fine." Candela assured him, holding the unconscious Blanche close, "just exhausted."

"Well… Sorry I'm late." For a second, Spark looked like his usual cheerful self

"Better late than never." Candela answered, and opened her mouth to continue but a voice behind them called.

"Look what the meowth dragged in." The Rocket leader stood on higher ground, the setting sun behind him looked taunting, "What's the washout king of losers going to do? Stupid us to death?" The last part was almost spat out.

"I think you forget that Spark" Candela began, as Blanche slowly opened her eyes, "Is every inch the team leader that Blanche and I are."

"And when all else fails," Blanche managed to speak, "everyone trust… in their instincts!"

 _That's it Spark! Give in to your emotions, your anger, your true strength_

"You need to back off." Spark said. The Rocket leader flicked his tongue

"Oh yeah? You and what army!"

The air became vibrant. Sparks of electricity hit every piece of metal in the now destroyed building. Clouds gathered in a circle above their heads.

"What in Arceus name is going on?" The rocket leader mumbled

 _Do it Spark! Do it! Destroy him!_

Spark took a step forward, the leader took one backwards, intimidated by the young man's cold expression and thundering eyes.

Spark took another step, then a third… until he was running along the debris towards the Rocket.

"A-Aerodactyl, hyperbeam!" He cried out.

Barely had the Aerodactyl reacted to the command, when a lightning shot from the sky, successfully knocking it out and paralyzing it for the foreseeing future.

"G-Golduck, Hitmonchan. Protect me!" Fear was overwhelming the previously confident assailant.

Lightning rained from the sky, as if its sole purpose was to defend this kid.

Step by step, Spark ran to the Rocket Leader, who cautiously took another step back "Stay back, or I…" He stopped in his own tracks.

Spark had withdrawn his hand as if preparing to punch and, electricity surrounded it. It looked no too differently from when the move thunder punch was used.

 _Strike him down!_

Fist collided with facial features, and the sky applauded with roaring thunder. The Team Rocket executive was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground in an explosion of dust and dirt.

Barely conscious, he opened his eyes. Spark was slowly walking towards him, his face still cold but eyes of thunder.

 _Finish it Spark, he deserves it! He hurt your friends, and he will do it again!_

Lying there, slowly drifting into the unconscious world, and scared to the bone; he looked at the boy, and it was as if a large bird like being was behind him, it's eyes red of anger. Not normal anger, the kind that eats your thoughts until it is the only thing left. Until you need this anger to survive.

Spark raised his arm, his hand up as if he was about to grab the air itself. Lightning began gathering above, and the thunder roared impatiently.

" _This is it_." The Rocket leader thought " _He's going to throw lightning at me_." He closed his eyes, not accepting death, but accepting that it was inevitably.

Suddenly, all the roaring thunder subsided, and the air was vibrant no more. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The white haired beauty in her now tattered blue outfit was closely hugging the buy in black track suit

"No more Spark." It took a moment for him to notice that she was crying.

"You are better than him." She clutched him tighter. "Don't lower yourself to his level."

Suddenly, the roaring thunder and the cold mask disappeared from the boy's face. He glanced to his right. "Blanche?" His voice was weak, and as he fainted; so did the Rocket leader.


End file.
